Egoísmo
by TheMalvins
Summary: “Quando o par de olhos azuis fitou meu rosto então eu tive certeza,não importava o quanto me negasse a ser dele,que eu fugisse e mesmo que eu não houvesse feito nada errado, ele não desistiria de mim.”


**Nome da Fic: **Egoísmo**  
Autor: **Anna Carina Sobral | Nana Malvin**  
Shipper: **NARUTO/HINATA**  
Classificação:** +18  
**G****ênero: **Angst/Drama/DEATHFIC**  
Disclaimers:** Naruto **não** me pertence! Afinal se fosse _meu_ eu não escreveria fanfics, e sim usufruiria dos lucros das vendas do anime e mangá **$_$**.  
Mas o Kisame é meu, só o Kishimoto não sabe disso :x.  
**Resumo:** _"Quando o par de olhos azuis fitou meu rosto então eu tive certeza,não importava o quanto me negasse a ser dele,que eu fugisse e mesmo que eu não houvesse feito nada errado, ele não desistiria de mim."._

_

* * *

_

A morena organizou seu casaco buscando um calor ausente naquela manhã, enquanto caminhava pelo pátio de onde um dia os czares russos passaram seus invernos regados a festas, e fartura. Fazia um ano que a jovem Hyuuga, estava ali na bela, fria e para ela assustadora Rússia.

Morava num apartamento pequeno, apesar de ser um duplex, próximo a São Petersburgo junto a outros jovens do intercâmbio, entre eles seu namorado, Uzumaki Naruto, que viera com ela. Estavam juntos desde o fim do colegial, ele sempre ao seu lado não importava onde ela fosse. Sempre fora assim, mas agora isso a incomodava um pouco.

Amava-o, não negaria isso a ninguém, mas havia momentos em que os ciúmes e as atitudes que ele tomava a assustavam. Tivera medo quando ele quase batera o carro, em uma discussão boba, por que ela havia falado com um amigo ao telefone. Tinha receio, toda vez que ele lhe olhava com aqueles olhos azuis, e como eles pareciam mais frios que o próprio inverno que eles enfrentavam, e receava quando a levava a faculdade e lançava olhares furiosos aos colegas do sexo oposto que a cumprimentavam.

Aquela era sua vida há um ano.

Medo, receio. E o maior de seus receios aconteceu, quando acabou fazendo dupla com Uchiha Sasuke, que além de dividir o apartamento com eles, era o maior "rival" perante os olhos de Naruto; claro, tudo na imaginação dele.

E por esse motivo marcara ali para fazer o trabalho, sobre a arquitetura russa. Longe o suficiente de casa, mas próximo o suficiente, para atender qualquer chamado do namorado ciumento. Prevenção era tudo afinal!

Estremeceu quando um toque em seu ombro afastou todos os pensamentos sobre ela e sua situação atual. Virou-se assustada, estava tão envolta ao seu pensamento, e na caminhada que nem percebeu a aproximação de alguém, mas logo deu de cara com um enorme sorriso e dois orbes ônix a fitá-la alegremente.

- Te assustei?

- Ah, não, não Sasuke-san! E muito obrigada por vir aqui, sabe como é, é que... – atrapalhou-se com as palavras. Mas como explicar que seu namorado ciumento morreria, e a mataria se soubesse que ela fazia dupla com ele em um trabalho?

- Tudo bem, eu sei que é o Naruto. - disse como se lesse seus pensamentos. - Mas sinceramente Hina! Cuidado com ele, ele chega a ser doentio.

- Ah Sasuke-san, no fundo ele é uma boa pessoa, só que meio... Hum, egoísta e ciumento?

Ele riu, mas uma risada triste, e ela forçou-se a fazer o mesmo. Passaram o restante da tarde assim, anotando estilos arquitetônicos, comentando fatos históricos, se permitindo rir um para o outro, quando imaginavam os Czares e as Czarinas dançando, e esbanjando ali mesmo, no palácio de inverno.

E lá, não muito longe, dois olhos azuis observavam furioso, o suposto casal, que ria "feliz". Isso não ficaria assim.

Eram cerca de vinte horas quando Hyuuga Hinata subiu para o 1º andar do apartamento. Sasuke a deixara perto de casa, ia encontrar-se com a namorada, ou o namorado, Hinata jamais saberia. Jogou o casaco no hall do andar superior, e seguiu para o banheiro, para uma ducha quente e reconfortante.

Entrou no boxe de vidro escuro, e deixou a água quente escorrer por seu rosto e corpo, lavando momentaneamente qualquer pensamento ruim. Já retirava o sabonete liquido com um aroma suave de erva-doce do seu corpo, quando escutou o barulho da porta, que se abriu e bateu em seguida...

-Na... Naruto-kun? É Você? - disse saindo do cômodo e adentrando no outro que estava escuro, enrolada em seu roupão lilás.

- Hina-chan... - sua voz, era apática, e ele estava sentado naquela cama. E quando ela finalmente viu o par de safiras mirando-lhe fixamente, sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha. - Claro que sou eu... Quem mais esperava?

- Ninguém Naruto-kun! Apenas me assustei quando a porta bate...

- NINGUÉM? Mesmo? Não esperava mesmo que fosse um de seus amigos? - ergueu-se de maneira rápida sem deixar de olhar diretamente para a namorada, que tremia internamente, sua aparência era até hostil, os cabelos loiros totalmente bagunçados, seu olhar como de uma fera prestes a atacar. - ACHO QUE ESPERAVA PELO KIBA. – em um golpe certeiro o telefone que estava na cabeceira da cama espatifou-se no chão.

- Naruto-kun, o Kiba é apenas meu amigo...

- SHIU! - era uma ordem e não um pedido, e ela acatou. - AMIGO? ENTÃO ERA O SHINO? OU QUEM SABE O SASUKE... Era ele não é mesmo?

A morena tremeu diante dele, ele a vira à tarde; tivera a certeza pelo modo que ele falara. E agora pensava erroneamente sobre o ocorrido.

- Na... Não é isso que está pensando amor. - a palavra saiu numa tentativa de acalmá-lo. - Eu...

- AMOR? SUA VADIA! ESTAVA COM ELE RINDO ALEGREMENTE NO PÁLACIO DE INVERNO!

- Não é isso Naruto, me deixa explicar!

- EXPLICAR O QUE EU VI? QUE VOCÊS DOIS ESTAVAM JUNTOS COMO O CASALSINHO QUE FORMAM, NÃO É ISSO? RINDO DE MIM! DESTE IDIOTA! – Jogou o abajur contra a parede.

- Naruto-kun... Nós estávamos lá para fazer um trabalho da faculdade, escolhi lá por ser justamente um lugar onde muitas pessoas estariam, e aí você não reclamaria.

A morena sentiu o coração parar a cada passo que o namorado dava em sua direção. O loiro descontrolado segurou-a pelos pulsos, impondo sua força nos frágeis membros dela. Sacudiu o corpo da morena, enquanto a mesma permanecia sem ação.

- VOCÊ É UMA GRANDE VADIA HINATA! ASSUMA! VOCÊ QUERIA QUE TODOS TE VISSEM! SUA GRANDE...

- NARUTO-KUN VOCÊ TA ENTENDENDO TUDO ERRADO EU NÃO... - ergueu a voz na tentativa de se fazer ouvir, inutilmente claro. Inconscientemente lutava para soltar-se do aperto que continuava forte e marcava a pele dela.

- SUA PUTA EXIBICIONSTA - acertou-lhe uma bofetada na sua face alva, e o impacto fez com que a garota caísse no chão.

Automaticamente levou a mão a face e lágrimas formaram-se nos olhos da morena, que as deixou escorrer livremente. Ele aproximou-se com um sorriso estranho, e posicionou-se sobre ela, o que amedrontou ainda mais Hinata.

- Então sua exibicionista - tocou o cordão felpudo que prendia a peça lilás ao corpo alvo. - Estava esperando ele não é mesmo? - num movimento ágil retirou o cordão, deixando o corpo da morena exposto, ela tentou movimentar-se, mas o que a mente mandava o corpo não obedecia ela movia-se milímetros, quando desejava mais que nunca estar longe daquele quarto, e ao perceber a tentativa de fuga, Naruto prendeu os pulsos da mesma sobre a cabeça dela, com apenas uma das mãos, enquanto a outra pegava o cordão para amarrá-la.

- Não vai fugir não, Hina-chan... Putas são tratadas como tais.

- Naruto-kun, por favor, pare com isso. - ela disse em meio às lágrimas.

Ele aproximou-se do rosto dela, passando a língua em uma lágrima que rolava pela face dela.

Ela soluçou, e com os olhos implorou que ele a soltasse, mas quando o par de olhos azuis fitou seu rosto então ela teve certeza, não importava o quanto se negasse a ser dele, que ela tentasse fugir, ou mesmo batesse nele. Mesmo que não houvesse feito nada errado, ele não a deixaria em paz.

Ele então posicionou seu corpo apropriadamente e sem nenhum aviso, sem nem ao menos preocupar-se se era isso que ela queria penetrou-a com vigor.

A morena gritou. Dor, apenas dor e nada mais...

Sentiu nojo, como nunca tivera antes. Uma repulsa por ele que jamais imaginara sentir por alguém na terra. Não era o homem que um dia ela amara, aquele era completamente diferente do Naruto que conhecera. Aquele era um demônio envolto em seus ciúmes, perdido no **egoísmo** de sua existência.

E enquanto cada estocada era como uma espada cortando-lhe o ventre lembrou-se da época em que o conhecera, e de como ele nunca havia feito nada para magoá-la, como era gentil, amável. E as lágrimas desceram formando uma trilha pela face que agora estava corada pela vergonha e pelo esforço de se livrar dele e mais que nunca ela gritou.

- Cale a boca vadia imunda sei que você gosta! - disse num tom de deboche.

O loiro pareceu divertir-se com os gritos, e passou a língua pela face da mesma outra vez, descia com a língua provando o gosto salgado que ficara nas bochechas coradas, estocando com força. Hinata em meio à dor que sentia tentava liberar as mãos em vão; Naruto as mantinha fixamente acima da cabeça dela, e cada vez que ela as movia numa nova tentativa, ele se colocava de forma a causar-lhe mais dor.

Restou a ela gritar mais alto por ajuda.

Naruto delirava com as tentativas, a mente distorcida apenas pensava em seu prazer pessoal, mas algo em seu íntimo dizia para calar a namorada. Pôs a mão livre na boca dela, tentando impedir que ela pronuncia-se algum som. Ela lutou e isso o forçou a colocar mais força, e a situação pareceu instigá-lo mais. Ele voltou a estocar cada vez mais forte, mais profundo, rasgando o ventre da namorada e obtendo seu prazer, apenas ele naquela situação.

**Egoísmo. **

E nem sequer notou quando os gritos cessaram, e continuou até chegar ao seu ponto máximo. Sorriu pra si mesmo e então finalmente fitou a morena. E surpreendeu-se ao ver o corpo dela tão frágil sob si, e os orbes perolados sem vidas.

Assustado, retirou-se dela rapidamente, não era isso que queria, jamais pretendera matá-la. Apenas desejava que ela aprendesse que ela era dele, e de mais ninguém. Saiu do apartamento com poucas coisas que jogou em sua mochila surrada, e foi embora para nunca mais ser visto novamente.

E o arrependimento foi trocado pelo pensamento que agora, de fato, se ela não fosse sua jamais seria de ninguém.

--------------------------------------------------------  
Mais uma one finalizada que eu dedico á Milusca_Pereira e Kuchiki Rukia.13,por que ambas acabaram bettando para mim no fim das contas!E por que só elas gostam desses meus surtos estranhos.

Ah devo informar a todos vocês que crêem em **NARUSAKU** que **não** sou uma fã do casal, e nem pense que matei a Hinata na tentativa de fazer-los feliz! Pelo contrário, **NARUSAKU** não me entra, talvez por que soe muito artificial! Por mim a Testa de marquise morreria ò__ó!

Apenas matei a Hinata, por que eu estava em um surto psicótico,quando escrevi isto, e precisava acabar com meu instinto serial Killer è_é,Terminou que ficou assim ou matava a Hina, ou espancava meu amigo ou destroçava meu sapo de pelúcia. Pobre Hyuuga ela pereceu.

Eu sei que essa é uma fic **Totalmente** OOC mas como falou a Milusca mi hija amada:  
"_não há nada melhor do que um personagem OOC psicopata e tarado mor,isso faz a gente pensar que um _**_idiota_**_ também pode ser um _**_serial killer_**_ (?) da vida *-*_!"  
haushaushuashu somos estranhas ;x

Nota: **Sempre** soube que review não mata nem tira pedaço :'p  
Gostou do que leu?  
Manda uma pra mim.

Não gostou?  
Então mande de qualquer maneira!!  
Como vou melhorar se não há crítica?


End file.
